


When The Deep Night is Coming to an End

by jenonghan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Non AU, lots of kith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26342605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenonghan/pseuds/jenonghan
Summary: Junhui grins as he tilts his head, "Does it even matter?"
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo & Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	When The Deep Night is Coming to an End

**Author's Note:**

> idk what am i writing tbh i just need to get this idea out of my head otherwise it'd keep haunting me | i didnt beta this we die like men | anyway this is just came since i was rewatching HTR and see that wonhui room mates scene lmo

*****

Wonwoo is certain that he is supposed to be exhausted and would fall asleep rather easily by now. But he’s still very much awake, curling under his blanket with the television in front of him as he is watching a cheesy midnight movie whereas he didn’t really pay attention to the plot nor whatever is supposed to be going on in the story. Wonwoo glanced as he saw Junhui on the other bed beside him, staring down at his phone as the blue light illuminating his face dimly. Wonwoo thought of having a little chit-chat so he may be able to sleep and woke up fresh for their schedule tomorrow --but, nevermind.

Wonwoo then shifted on his bed and positioned his pillow so he could half-lying on the bed, faintly listening to the conversation as his eyes narrowed to look at the scene. It was a kissing scene, Wonwoo could tell. The two characters who probably are in love brush their lips against each other. It was nothing intense, but Wonwoo would like to admit that the actor and actress did good. It was convincing how they were in love, and this brings up a question Wonwoo has long forgotten.

“Junnie you were an actor, weren’t you?” Wonwoo mumbles without really looking at Junhui. The latter then responded in a hum. “Do they also teach about kissing in acting class?”

Wonwoo then heard a small thud as Junhui put his phone on the nightstand, “I think it depends. But generally speaking, no.”

“They seem to do it so well,” Wonwoo let out another mutter. He isn’t sure whether everything he’s going to ask came out of genuine curiosity, or he’s just babbling nonsense out of drowsiness. “So, I wonder if they practice.”

Junhui folded his arms as he also stared at the television, started to turn his attention. “Well, logically speaking, kissing scenes are something based on what is scripted, right? I’d say you will have to go from building the right atmosphere first and foremost,” Junhui said. “Are you interested?”

Wonwoo turns his head at Junhui, “On?”

Junhui shrugs, “Acting out a kissing scene?” Wonwoo chuckles.

“It’s weird when you put it that way.”

“What’s so weird about having interest in a particular part of a job? Say you wanted to work in a bank and are interested in how they could count that lots of money. It's the same,” Junhui leans his back against the bed head.

"So then, what and how to do?" Wonwoo asked. Junhui lightly chuckles.

"Of what, exactly?"

His brain told him to sleep, but Wonwoo carries on being awake since he can't let this one trivial question remain unanswered. Everything just happened as he felt Junhui's knees sunk in the mattress as Wonwoo let Junhui kiss his lips for nearly nothing but feeding the curiosity.

*****

The kiss was brief, only for a good two seconds before Junhui pulled away. Whatever kind of faces they are making, Wonwoo is certain that they hid well under the dim light. "What was that for?" Wonwoo utter yet another curiosity. "It was a peck, barely a kiss," he slightly protested.

"It is a kiss. A very first one. Do you think one would passionately kiss others when they barely have any experience?"

"You sounded very technical," Wonwoo mumbles.

"What am I supposed to do then? Be all awkward like I just found the love of my life once I turned thirteen?"

"We're both boys."

Junhui grins as he tilts his head, "Does it even matter?"

Wonwoo gives a thin smile, " It never does."

They get into another kiss --one that Wonwoo would prompt as the type of kiss where two lovers are missing each other. The kiss was long, slightly wet and Wonwoo could feel his breath hitch a little when Junhui pressed his lips deeper. Wonwoo feels Junhui gently cradling his head, while Wonwoo himself is not even sure where to put his hands before he finally decides to clutch on Junhui’s shoulder. Their breath mingles together, and Wonwoo can taste the flavor of fresh mouthwash against his mouth.

Wonwoo never really kissed anyone before. He always thinks that kissing --on the lips, requires a solid reason, and that is supposedly a deep attraction. You like someone so much and enough to an extent that you wanted to taste their lips. But all Wonwoo ever got or letting it happen was a really quick peck on the cheek from a girl classmate who claimed to like him. But it doesn’t really feel like anything when Wonwoo expects so much more, until he becomes a trainee and can’t even get to have that solid reason. Now that solid reason is curiosity.

Kissing Junhui feels warm, he can’t tell whether it’s right or wrong because Wonwoo simply doesn’t care. He just wanted to know. Imagining that this was all for the purpose of acting. One day probably he would have to act out a kissing scene, maybe it would be with a girl, or a boy, and maybe, just maybe, things would be easier when Junhui is the one Wonwoo sees behind his closed eyelids when he has to do so.

Wonwoo chuckles when he tried to look for any kind of reaction in Junhui’s face, “Just say I’m terrible.”

“Not bad, I’d say,” Junhui smiles. 

“A little disappointed because I wanted to be great. Was that an act of kissing while being in love?”

Junhui shrugs, “Kissing for the sake of practice and education, probably?” Wonwoo laughs, burying his face into the juncture of Junhui’s neck as the latter feels his shoulder trembling out of those laughs.

“So did I pass? Or am I supposed to retake the lesson?” Wonwoo can feel his eyelid getting heavier as he loosen his hold around Junhui.

“What about I let you know later in the morning?”

“Stingy,” Wonwoo pulls up his blanket as he finally lets go of Junhui to let the latter return to his own bed.

“Night, Wonwoo.”

“Night, Junnie,” Wonwoo finally drifts into sleep. Unaware that Junhui kissed him lightly on his eyelid, even when their act is over and Junhui knows precisely he got no solid reason at all, he still does anyway.

Junhui pulls up his own blanket, staring blankly at the ceiling as he is certain that the kiss doesn’t have to mean anything indeed. Definitely.

Maybe.

*****


End file.
